Naruto: Generation Chronicles
by RaxtMec202
Summary: This story takes place after The Fourth Great Ninja War in another dimension. Go on a adventure with New Genin, Rai Ryuuhei as he discover the Ninja World at it finest Hour. Along with his teammates Sasuke Uchiga and Haruna Lee


Naruto: Generation Chronicles

**As of now I am working on New Ed Edd Eddy: The Untold Stories chapters as we enter a special on their. But then I thought to myself…..I'm only working on that fanfiction and so I want to make more fanfics. During this I thought of what me and my brother use to do with Naruto and DBZ games. We would always make up stories that would be farther than the manga. So I wanted to bring the Naruto story we made up to hear and the DBZ one later.**

**So before I introduce this story, there's something I must say. In order for some characters exist. Some Original Characters are active and have changed.**

**Example:**

Neji Hyuga died in the Fourth Shinobi World War. In this fanfiction he has survived his depressing sacrifice. Without him, his son and daughter with Tenten wouldn't exist.

Sasuke Uchiha has been evil since he rejoin Team 7 and has plans to become Hokage (Never explain in the manga yet why.) But mostly by eliminating the current Kage and possibly Naruto and the rest later on. And create a world that is perfect in Sasuke's eyes. In this fanfic he has turned good and has no thoughts of taking over the world or his "Revolution".

Guy sensei as of now in the manga is severely hurt from using The Full eight gates on Madara. In this Fanfic he actually dies from the eight gates and Naruto was too late to save him. =(

Kakashi (excluding Kurenai) is the only Jonin that is still active but in this case he old.

It is a mystery to me on what happens to sound as in this Fanfic, Naruto is the current Hokage. Kakashi was Hokage before Naruto but later on giving him the title as he reach his age of being old.

**So you can say this fanfic is like in another dimension And those are the only ones that I want you guys to know as of now. After that long example, how about we get to the fanfic. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto and Naruto Shippuden are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. But the characters in Generation Chronicles are all owned by me.

Chapter 1: Enter: A New Generation has arisen!

**Hidden Leaf Village**

You can say it was another peaceful day in the Village Hidden in the leaves. But our friends at the Ninja Academy think otherwise, because today was the most up importance.

In Class B-5 there were all sorts of diversity of students that were sitting together. Some were good friends, rivals, or even siblings. As the class talking amongst each other, the teacher makes his appearance known as he starts his speech.

"Good morning, Future Genin. As you all know this is your final day of being a an Academy student. Once you all pass the exam prepare to be introduced into the world of the Ninja. The last thing I can do for you all is to tell to do your best and remember every single thing I taught you all." The teacher ends his speech as the student shouted.

"Yes, Konohamaru Sensei!" Revealing the teacher name Konohamaru smiled with delight as he sees the expectations in his students. From the timeskip his long blue scarf has shrunk and has become to look like a tie. He also has grown facial hair, but is stubble, not a real beard like his Uncle Asuma. Mostly he wears the same clothing, but the length has stretch to adult size. Except he now wears a flak jacket.

As everyone is conversing with each other a certain student was taking a nice nap. Seeing this, Konohamaru approaches the Sluggy student and wakes him up by hitting him on the head with a book.

The student awoke as his hair spiked up from the rude awakening. As he rub his head the other classmates laugh as Konohamaru put on a blank face. "Somehow, someway I hope you pass too Hatori." Konohamaru says revealing the Protagonists name.

Hatori appearance was interesting as he had had hair that was colored purple and similar to Obito when he is older. He wears a red jacket with a symbol of a black silhouette angry toad on his back, also wearing a black T-shirt with gray long shorts and blue sandals.

**Ninja Academy (Hallway)**

The students stand out in a long line out of the exam room waiting for a chance to become Genin. Hatori looks around with his sleepy maroon eyes, he sees most of the students jumping for joy and others moping in sadness.

"_Dang, so this is it. This is where I can finally sum up to Konohamaru sensei and show him that I'm not a failure. But the only jutsu I know is the Clone Jutsu and that's for this test. Wait a minute, why am I worrying about. If I know then it should be a cinch." _Hatori said in his mind worrying.

As the line gets shorter and shorter by the minute then by that time It was the Purple Headed Demon of the Hidden Leaf village, Hatori Ryuuhei. As Hatori steps into the exam to show off his Ninja Swagger (Joking lol)

Upon him are Konohamaru and 2 unknown Chunin were ready to see the slacker at his best. "Alright, teach what do you want me to do?" Hatori said being determined as ever.

"Ok Hatori If you were paying attention in class then the jutsu that must be demonstrate is the Clone Jutsu." Konohamaru explain to Hatori. "Ah, Bet!" Hatori cheered.

"But there's one catch, you must do the Clone Jutsu but the maximum of the clones has to be 5 perfect clones." One of the Chunin said.

With a smirk Hatori glares at them with acceptance and put his hands in the hand sign for Clone Jutsu. _"DAMMIT! I ONLY KNOW HOW TO DO 2 PERFECT CLONES!...But It's now or never. God better give me a miracle"_

As Hatori closes his eyes, bolts of chakra came swarming out of him. The chunin were impress on how much chakra he had. Hatori yells as he starts to increase with power and finally settles down and shouts.

**Clone Jut- **BURP! As Hatori was about to do a clone jutsu he lets out a big burp. Probably from all the strength he build up. Silence landed to the room which made Hatori think fast and say. **Clone Jutsu.**

As smoke appeared that surrounded Hatori, he then gives the Chunin the Nice Guy Pose showing he has completed the exam jutsu.

Smoke cleared you can see 5 perfect clones of Hatori giving the Nice Guy Pose. Konohamaru was impressed by, he soon stand up and clapped as did the other two chunin who were shown to be a blue haired girl and a black hair guy.

"Well done Hatori, Welcome to the Ninja World" Konohamaru says to Hatori as he falls out of exhaustion of the jutsu.

When Hatori falls down to the ground all five of his clones poof away. "And just a word of advice. Don't use a huge amount of chakra next time." The Girl Chunin said.

Part 1 of Episode 1 ends

Name: Haori Ryuuhei

Age: 12

Blood Type: O

Rank: New Genin

**Hope you like this fanfic More coming your way.**


End file.
